


Finally Happy

by wolves4life



Series: Hale-McCall Pack One-Shots [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Character Death, Depressed Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Depression, Desperation, Hale-McCall Pack, M/M, Mates, Omega Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Pack Bonding, Pack Cuddles, Sad Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Tears, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Touch-Starved, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolves4life/pseuds/wolves4life
Summary: Scott McCall just lost his mother to a car accident. He became depressed, separating himself from the pack. On top of that, he just found out he was the pack omega, meaning he is desperate for the packs attention, although refusing to give in his instincts. Eventually, he gives into them.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Scott McCall, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Hale-McCall Pack One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792606
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Finally Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Don't steal or post on other sites such as Wattpad, ect. My Wattpad account is asandefur05 and it will be posted there also. Have fun reading!

Scott McCall laid in his bed debating whether or not to finally go to school. A once A, B, or occasionally C student, he is failing all of his classes, got kicked of the lacrosse team, has a rocky friendship with Stiles, his once best friend- no, brother. And to add on top of that, he distanced himself away from his pack, more importantly, away from his alpha, Derek Hale. 

Just before his mother's death, Scott presented, found his second gender, as an omega. Not just and omega, the Omega of the Hale pack. He was going to tell the pack, when he got the phone call from the hospital.

***flashback***  
"Hello?" Chirped Scott from his kitchen table when his phone rang.

"Scott-" there was a phase on the other end of the phone. Scott furrowed his eyebrows, "This is Doctor Michael from Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. I-I'm sorry to inform you of your mother, Melissa McCall, passing-" 

"N-no," Scott exhaled shakily, "You-You're lying. M-Mom's out getting gr-groceries." He was practically shaking like a leaf. In denial of what has happened to his mother. 

A soft sigh came through the phone, "Scott, kid, I'm sorry. Your mother was in a car accident with a car full of groceries-" one again, Doctor Michael was interrupted.

"NO!" Scott yelled anguished.

Doctor Michael continued in a softer tone of voice, "She died on impact, kid. Come to the hospital, we'll sort it out."

Scott threw his phone at the wall, watching it shatter with sobs racking through his body.  
***end of flashback***

Eventually, he did end up going to the hospital, in a for of rage and denial. The funeral was 5 days after the accident. Almost the whole town went. Scott tried to deny the fact that his mother was gone. But soon enough, Scott had started feeling numb, avoiding everyone amd anyone, including his pack. 

With the death of his mother on his mind, Scott groaned as he stood from his bed and dressed in jeans a a sweat-shirt. Grabbing his backpack, sliding on his shoes, Scott ventured out the front door and began to walk to school. He completely ignored the fact he had a bike, one that his mother had gotten him, and trudged on through the neighborhood.

Cursing as he relized he was late for school, he jogged the last block to Beacon Hill High. Shoving the classroom door, high tailed it to the very back of the class right before his teacher entered the classroom. 

His teacher, Mr. Harris, raised an eyebrow, " You were late. Again." Was the flat tone of the teacher as he began to take roll call.

Scott merely shrugged, folded his arms on his desk, and laid his head down and slept through the class. The rest of the school day was like this, Scott nearly being late to every class, and sleeping through the whole class period. 

Walking home from school, a sleek black car pulled up beside him. "Get in." Derek Hale said as the window rolled down. Scott knew not to disobey the alpha, and slowly climbed into the car without complaint. Derek raised an eyebrow at the pups odd behavior,but drove off anyway towards the loft. 

Practically dragging Scott into his home, Derek pushed open the door where the rest of the pack was. Lydia, Jackson, Stiles, the twins Ethan and Aiden, and Derek's uncle, Peter. Derek pulled Scott to sit beside him on the couch, with Scott whining and tears in his eyes the whole way. The rest of the pack sat closer to the two.

"Scott, what's wrong pup?" Asked Peter as he knelt in front of Scott. Scott whined even louder, not in the mood to talk. "We cant help if you don't tell us what's the matter with you."

Derek slid Scott into his lap as he help the crying pup. "Shh-" he hushed. "No need to cry little one. What wrong? Tell your alpha." Unaware to the whole pack, Scott was slowly letting his omega side out, due to the calming voice of his alpha. 

Scott just sobbed as he clunged to Derek. "A-Alpha!" He cried leaning into Derek's hold. That's when the pack realized, Scott was an omega. A touched-starved one at that. The whole pack shot forward to cuddle the crying omega while Derek slid to the floor to try and get the pup to sleep. 

Sooner, rather than later, Scott slept drifted to sleep in his packs hold, for once since his mother's death, feeling safe. The pack tightened their hold on the dozing omega and drifted of to sleep. Derek being the last to drift off, pressed a kiss to the omega's forehead and whispered, "Night little mate." Before falling asleep with one more soft glance around at his pack.

For once, Scott finally felt happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and Kudos! Audios my fellow wolves.


End file.
